El destino
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Naruto busca ayudar a Sasuke, y a cambio recibe


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja(s): Sasuke/Naruto**

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**El destino que no se pudo cambiar**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke se fue de Konoha en busca de poder, motivo que lo llevo a estar con Orochimaru y a casi matar a su mejor amigo, Naruto.

Sabía que su partida rompería el corazón de más de una chica del pueblo, pero no le importo, solo estaba conforme con saber que se había despedido del team 7, que era parte de Kakashi-sensei.

Tal vez su despedida no fue la mejor, pudo incluso llegar a matar a sus antiguos compañeros pero para el, eso no importaba, la muerte de su hermano mayor iba antes que cualquier otra cosa, incluyendo amistades.

Su sensei, el amo de las copias de técnicas ninjas, lo intrigaba poseía un Sharingan igual que el, con la diferencia de que Kakashi no era pariente suyo, y eso lo hacia más curioso hacia esa persona.

De esa persona había aprendido mucho, cosas como el trabajo en equipo y el chidori, le debía mucho a su sensei, y sin embargo, se iba con el enemigo.

La partida fue la peor parte, sabía desde el pasado, que para activar el poder del Sharingan completo necesitaba matar a su mejor amigo, en su caso a Naruto, el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Pero al final no pudo hacerlo y huyo rumbo a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Kabuto lo esperaba como si se tratara de un conejillo de indias, que en su caso parecía lo más adecuado, puesto que en tres años el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha seria el cuerpo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke no se inmuto al ver a Kabuto frente a el, es mas lo suponía desde un principio. ¿Cómo podía un ninja como Kabuto no pasar un examen Chuunin por tantas veces seguidas? Era imposible, el tipo era hábil y fuerte, eso no sería lógico.

Orochimaru, aun en su débil estado, lo fue a recibir, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa al ver a su nuevo 'contendor' radiante de poder y fuerza de voluntad.

Sabía que pronto su contenedor iría en busca de Itachi, para llevar a cabo su venganza, la venganza por matar al clan Uchiha y dejarlo vivo.

Solo un obstáculo estaba en su camino, un poderoso obstáculo, el cual Akatsuki lo quería también.

Se trataba del nueve colas que esta dentro de Naruto. El enorme chakra que posee ese mítico animal.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras en Konoha**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mientras eso pasaba Jiraiya había obtenido el permiso de Tsunade para entrenar a Naruto en un lapso de tres años.

El ermitaño pervertido como lo llama Naruto, lo hacia por varias razones, siendo la mas importante detener a Akatsuki, quienes buscaban el poder de Kyuubi, y otra para detener a Orochimaru antes de que ocupara el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Bajo esas circunstancias Tsunade no se pudo oponer, la seguridad de la aldea oculta de la hoja era más importante, así que lo autorizo de inmediato, con una condición: Traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

Para la vieja Tsunade, los miembros de la aldea eran parte de su familia, conocía a la mayoría puesto que era mayor que ellos, aunque su cuerpo se vea tan joven y radiante.

Naruto estaba encantado con la idea de ir a entrenar con el ermitaño pervertido, puesto que sabía que aunque su apariencia lo negara, el hombre era fuerte, aun a pesar de tener tantos años encima.

En las primeras dos semanas, se pusieron a practicar el control de chakra, igual que la vez pasada, lo intentaron caminando sobre el agua, arriba de los árboles sin usar las manos y finalmente con el rasengan.

Pero esta vez no lo iban a intentar con el chakra propio de Naruto, sino que lo iban a intentar con el del Kyuubi.

Al inicio, el fracaso fue rotundo, si bien es cierto que se logro el control de chakra, el tiempo fue el problema, su control no duraba mas de tres segundos, lo cual no era bueno, puesto que al quitar el control, y tras unos cuantos intentos Naruto no se podía ni mover, estaba exhausto.

Al cabo del primer mes de entrenamiento en las montañas, Naruto logro un control perfecto del chakra del kyuubi, lo lograba mantener por un largo tiempo y no se cansaba, el progreso era notorio.

Al lograr lo anterior el poder del Rasengan, la técnica del cuarto, aumento en demasiada potencia, incluso podía matar con solo un roce en el cuerpo del enemigo, con ese poder Naruto estaba seguro que tenia posibilidades contra Itachi y contra Orochimaru.

Pero el viejo ermitaño le prohibió ir a buscar a Sasuke, puesto que aun no acababan de entrenar.

Frases como:

"_Nee ermitaño pervertido, pero si incremente mi fuerza en mínimo 100 veces, ¿Por qué demonios no podemos ir en busca de Sasuke_?"

"_No me has entrenado en otra cosa que no sea control de chakra, ¿Acaso se te acabaron las ideas para entrenarme?_"

"_Nee quiero buscara Sasuke, y de paso patear el trasero de Orochimaru y de Itachi… ¿Por qué demonios te niegas a dejarme ir?"_

Y muchas frases semejantes.

El ermitaño pervertido, cansado de las constantes quejas de su discípulo, le contesto que el descanso es parte del entrenamiento, entrenar hasta el cansancio no es bueno para el cuerpo.

Esa razón la entendió Naruto perfectamente bien, lo que no entendía era el porque tenían tanto tiempo sin entrenar, con esa semana ya levaban dos semanas sin ponerse a entrenar.

Al finalizar la tercera semana el ermitaño pervertido, decidió que el descanso era suficiente, en lo siguiente en lo que entrenaron fue en técnicas ninja.

Iniciaron con lo básico: La técnica de la duplicación.

Al ser la peor técnica de Naruto, lograron tardarse mínimo una semana, y al finalizar la segunda, ya la tenía en completo dominio.

A la técnica de la clonación de sombras le dieron varios usos, en muchos casos Naruto ya los había empleado, así que esta técnica en un día ya la tenían dominada.

Lo siguiente fueron las técnicas de fuego. Naruto en su vida las había usado, por lo cual no supo como empezar. Al inicio movía mal los dedos y la técnica cambiaba de manera drástica, pero tras una semana de intentarlo sin descanso, logro hacer una flamita (aunque en realidad tenia que haber salido una bola de fuego) que hizo que su rostro se iluminara.

Al tener la base, y aprender mas a fondo, en otra semana logro lanzar una bola de fuego enorme, y así siguió hasta lanzarlas seguidas y bien. En pocas palabras, ver que la primera bola de fuego no haya salido por pura suerte.

Luego intentaron los clones de agua, los cuales fueron a un río para practicar, lo cual solo resulto en mojar a Naruto, puesto que la técnica de clones de agua, no le salía a la perfección.

A unos les faltaban miembros, a otros les faltaban detalles, hasta que tras mucho entrenar y obtener un resfriado, Naruto consiguió dominar otra técnica más.

Se tomaron una semana de descanso para que Naruto se curara completamente de su resfriado, lo cual no le agradó a Naruto puesto que quería terminar su entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Al lograr curarse, empezaron con las técnicas de invocación, tratando de siempre invocar primero al gran jefe rana.

Al inicio la gran rana se había molestado, pero al comprender la situación, dejo que lo trataran de invocar una y otra vez, aunque no siempre salía, y al finalizar unos diez intentos de invocarlo, el chakra de Naruto estaba en su límite.

Al cabo de dos meses de mucho sufrimiento logro invocar al gran jefe rana, y no solo a el, sino también a toda su familia.

Para esto ya habían pasado en total tres meses, Naruto se había vuelto muy fuerte, lograba lo que los Genins de su edad no podían lograr.

Pero no se quería limitar a técnicas fuertes, también quería técnicas útiles así que pidió a Shikamaru y a los demás que le enseñaran sus técnicas para aprenderlas. Los demás, extrañados de su súbito cambio aceptaron, y al final de tres meses mas logro dominar las técnicas de los Genins de su villa que eran más fuertes, a excepción del ojo blanco porque no pertenecía a la familia Hyuuga.

Mientras esto pasaba, el ermitaño pervertido lo miraba desde las sombras viendo como Naruto iba mejorando mas y mas, y ahora si tenia posibilidades de ganarle a Itachi y con esto, por consecuencia, a Orochimaru.

Ya había pasado medio año y Naruto tenia un repertorio completo de técnicas, tanto de ataque como de defensa que manejaba a la perfección.

No conforme con eso, fue a ver a la vieja Tsunade, puesto que había escuchado tiempo atrás que Sakura estaba estudiando arduamente para ser una medi-ninja. En otras palabras una ninja medico.

Tsunade, asombrada de la determinación del menor, decidió que dejaría entrenar a Naruto para curar heridas graves con su chakra para que con el chakra de Kyuubi pueda pelear con el enemigo.

Pero no solo sería el entrenamiento para ser medi-ninja, sino también para poseer una fuerza cercana a la que poseía la propia Tsunade.

A Naruto le brillaban los ojos de tanta emoción. Ese entrenamiento sería seguramente mucho más arduo que el que le había puesto el ermitaño pervertido.

Al inicio no daba una el pobre de Naruto, como es su costumbre se desesperaba muy fácil al no poder lograrlo, pero obtuvo buenos resultados al cabo de un mes y medio, logrando lo que a Sakura le había tomado cerca de cinco meses conseguir.

La Sakura interior gritaba de frustración al ver como su 'torpe' compañero iba avanzando más rápido que lo que ella lo había hecho y al paso que iba seguramente iba a alcanzarla en cuestión de meses.

Naruto estaba muy feliz, estaba alcanzando a velocidad asombrosa a Sakura y tenia ahora más técnicas de las que hubiera tenido tiempo atrás.

Y al finalizar el primer año de entrenamiento, había obtenido como resultado varias técnicas ninjas, ahora podía curar sus heridas más mortales, y seguía avanzando.

El ermitaño pervertido al ver como avanzaba rápidamente y ver como estaba madurando mentalmente, decidió que el segundo año de entrenamiento de Naruto, Tsunade lo entrenaría en lo físico.

La vieja Tsunade acepto puesto que Naruto era como su hijo. Lo quería como uno y decidió que si algo podía hacer por el con gusto lo haría.

Naruto no cabía de felicidad, dos de los tres legendarios lo estaban entrenando, eso debía de ser la gloria.

Para no defraudar a sus maestros dio su máximo esfuerzo en cada tarea que le asignaban los dos legendarios.

Fortalecer músculos, hacer más ejercicios, hasta que sobrepasara el nivel que tenía Lee en cuanto a fuerza física y resistencia.

Como no sabia como hacer eso solo, pidió ayuda a su compañero Lee, quien se convirtió en su sensei particular en cuanto a entrenamiento físico.

No se negara que el trabajo fue arduo, que alcanzar la velocidad sobrehumana de Lee casi le cuesta la vida, y sobretodo que no pensó que el cejas encrespadas hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto para llegar hasta donde estaba ahora.

La admiración por su compañero creció en medida enorme, así que con mas decisión se puso a entrenar hasta lograr sobrepasar a Lee.

Ya había terminado el segundo año de entrenamiento, le quedaba poco tiempo para encontrar a Sasuke.

El ermitaño pervertido, al ver como Naruto tenia grandes posibilidades de victoria contra dos seres en verdad fuertes y criminales peligrosos, decidió que mientras el entrenaba medio año en perfeccionar el uso de herramientas ninjas el buscaría un poco de información acerca de Akatsuki y de Orochimaru.

Por orden de prioridad del pequeño decidió enfocarse más en Orochimaru, desde hacia tiempo que Naruto seguía repitiendo '_Orochimaru, pagaras lo que le has hecho a Sasuke, juro que yo te pateare el trasero_' cosa que sacaba una sonrisa de la cara del viejo ermitaño pervertido.

Quien vigilaba su entrenamiento con las herramientas ninjas era nada menos que Kakashi-sensei, quien estaba por demás asombrado al ver lo mucho que había mejorado el latoso de Naruto en tan poco tiempo.

Sus lanzamientos no eran los mejores y se podían perfeccionar, pero lo que necesitaba afinarse en realidad era mínimo, así que mejorar el uso de herramientas ninjas no fue tanto problema.

De hecho acabo al mes de entrenar con Kakashi-.sensei, quien al ver como planeaba recuperar a un ex-alumno de el, decidió entrenarlo sin descanso para que tuviera cinco meses de puro descanso.

Al acabar su entrenamiento, Kakashi-sensei le pidió de favor a Tsunade-sama que llamara a Gaara de la villa oculta de la arena para que estuviera un tiempo con Naruto, ya que ambos eran amigos y no se habían visto en un tiempo.

Tsunade encantada con la idea, acepto de inmediato, logrando que Gaara llegara a los cinco días desde que fue llamado.

Al llegar fue directamente a la oficina de Tsunade, y ahí se encontró con Naruto.

El cambio lo impresiono, el cabello seguía rubio, pero el peinado era muy parecido al del cuarto, sus ojos azules se habían afinado, quitándole el aire infantil que poseían, y su cara seguía teniendo esa agradable sonrisa.

Al verlo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la cara de Gaara, quien saludo a su amigo, y Naruto al verlo, sus ojos parecieron regresar a los que tenia antes, puesto que estaban tan grandes y mostraban tanta felicidad que se veía a simple vista.

Tsunade contenta con su elección dejo que los chicos se retiraran y se pusieran al tanto de lo que habían pasado en estos dos años que no se habían visto.

Para empezar, fueron al puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto, puesto que el seguía obsesionado con dicha comida.

Cuando acabaron sus alimentos fueron a casa de Naruto, la cual estaba llena de polvo pues hacia tiempo que no iba a su casa por tanto entrenamiento.

Con su técnica de clones de sombras limpio su casa en menos de cinco minutos.

Gaara solo miraba asombrado, aunque eso en su cara no se reflejaba, el seguía cargando la botella llena de arena, y con una ropa un poco mas distinta.

El primer día descansaron puesto que el viaje había sido muy largo y cansado para Gaara.

Al siguiente día empezaron a contar las cosas que había hecho en el tiempo que no se vieron.

Gaara, había traicionado a la Arena, puesto que se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenían, y aunque no le agradaba tanto decidió que eso no lo quería hacer el, puesto que el trabajo sucio se lo habían dejado todo a el.

Sus hermanos lo apoyaban y también traicionaron a la arena. Ahora eran aliados de la hoja.

Tras esto, Gaara intento controlar a la bestia que reside en su interior, pero tras meses de intentos fallidos decidió esperar a buscar a Naruto para pedirle consejo puesto que ambos eran iguales.

Gaara ahora sabía que Naruto lo reconocía como un formidable oponente, le había abierto los ojos y el corazón a Gaara cosa que nunca nadie más que su tío había logrado.

Ahora ambos jóvenes eran amigos tan buenos como en un momento lo fueron Sasuke y Naruto.

Naruto escuchaba con atención a su amigo y veía como el también había cambiado, ahora era mas amable y sin sed de sangre a menos que alguien pusiera en peligro a sus hermanos o amigos.

Al finalizar la charla Naruto acordó ayudarlo a controlar a la bestia que residía en su interior.

Y eso hicieron durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Sakura solo veía como Naruto, quien antes era peor que ella, la había dejado muy atrás, y que siempre dependía de alguien.

Sin embargo al ver esa linda sonrisa en Gaara al estar con Naruto, pensó que a lo mejor eso fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado al rubio.

Tras cuatro meses de entrenar con Gaara, llego el ermitaño pervertido a la casa de Naruto.

"Naruto mañana nos vamos" Decía con cara seria.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Gritaba sorprendido Naruto, según el le quedaba un mes mas para estar con Gaara.

"Ya encontré el paradero de Itachi, y también el de Orochimaru" Decía con una sombría expresión en su rostro.

El rostro del rubio se puso tenso, su cara reflejaba un odio increíble, Gaara solo veía los cambios en su amigo, notaba en el una inmensa sed de sangre, solo con oír esos dos nombres.

"Si te tienes que marchar no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré con Kakashi-sensei y con todos tus amigos, después de todo, tienes una misión que cumplir ¿no es cierto?" Decía Gaara con cara de ángel inocente.

Naruto le contó la historia en cuestión de minutos, Gaara mientras iba odiando mas y mas a Sasuke, sabía que el era fuerte, pero ¿llegar a esos extremos solo por poder? Que tontería.

Naruto esa noche se acostó temprano, y preparo su equipaje para el viaje.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Esa misma noche, en la oficina de Tsunade**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

El ermitaño pervertido le avisaba mientras a Tsunade que pasaba y el motivo por el que se llevaba a Naruto.

"Así que ya sabes donde esta ese cobarde" Decía Tsunade mientras entrecruzaba sus dedos y recargaba su cabeza en sus manos.

"Así es, queda a cinco días caminando, sin cansarnos, pero lo que me preocupa es… que Sasuke también haya adquirido gran fuerza y pueda matar a Naruto" Decía el ermitaño.

"Es probable que haya aumentado su fuerza, porque fue con Orochimaru para obtener más poder, pero, no podrá superar a Orochimaru, el sabe lo peligroso que sería que Sasuke sea mas fuerte que el" Razonaba Tsunade.

"Aun así, Orochimaru es bastante fuerte, nosotros dos juntos casi no le hicimos nada" Seguía el ermitaño.

"Yo confió en Naruto, y si logra detener a Orochimaru y derrotar a Itachi, ya se a que este quede vivo o muerto, yo dejare que el se convierta en el sexto Hokage." Decía llena de confianza Tsunade.

"¿Estas apostando por el?" Decía de manera seria el antiguo compañero de Tsunade.

"Así es" Fue la ultima palabra de Tsunade.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A la madrugada siguiente, Naruto desayuno junto con Gaara quien se había despertado temprano para poder ver la partida de Naruto.

Todos los amigos de Naruto lo despidieron en la puerta de la villa de la hoja.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cinco días después: Guarida de Orochimaru**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Maldición" Gritaba Kabuto.

Orochimaru al escuchar el grito/maldición de Kabuto le pregunto que sucedía.

Kabuto le informo que en cuestión de minutos Naruto y el ermitaño llegarían a la guarida.

Orochimaru, preocupado por su contenedor, le evito pelear, quien pelearía con Naruto sería Kabuto.

Sasuke estaba colérico, sabía que si no mataba a Naruto, nunca obtendría el poder para estar en igualdad de condiciones con su hermano, aunque en el fondo agradecía no tener que matar al que fue su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, ahora era mucho mas fuerte, casi igualaba la fuerza de Orochimaru, seguramente cuando este entrase en su cuerpo la fuerza aumentaría aun mas hasta sobrepasar al actual Orochimaru, pero para entonces el no estaría en control del cuerpo.

Haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones salio a ver la pelea de Kabuto y Naruto, sabía que aunque haya mejorado un poco, probablemente no le ganaría a Kabuto.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Naruto en casi nada de tiempo había casi matado a Kabuto, dejándole el resto a su sensei.

Sasuke seguía escondido en los árboles viendo toda la escena, viendo también como se enfrentaba de igual a igual con Orochimaru, quien ahora había invocado al cuerpo del cuarto para que peleara contra Naruto.

Sasuke no podía dejar de ver esa pelea, puesto que su mejor amigo estaba _ganándole_ al cuarto, cosa que sorprendió mucho no solo a Sasuke y a Orochimaru, sino también al mismo ermitaño.

'_Quien lo hubiera pensado, maldita Tsunade, tu apuesta parece ser que la tienes en la bolsa, este chiquillo ha mejorado y nos ha superado_' Pensaba el ermitaño.

Orochimaru no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el joven frente a el no podía ser el rubio que conocía, simplemente no podía, el chico que recordaba era torpe, no sabia muchos jutsus, y casi no sabia usar adecuadamente las herramientas ninjas.

Había mejorado muchísimo desde la ultima vez que lo vio, y lo había subestimado, ahora le estaba dando una paliza al cuarto, aunque se estaba disculpando por lo que hacia, le daba sus razones.

Orochimaru quería huir, pero, no podía, mientras peleaba con el cuarto Naruto había atrapado su sombra con la técnica de Shikamaru.

Hasta que por fin derroto al cuarto, fue tras Orochimaru quien seguía presa del jutsu de Naruto.

Orochimaru no creía que no lograba derrotar ese jutsu, siendo que había sido capturado tiempo atrás, seguro el chico estaría cansado, agotado incluso, pero por el contrario, parecía que Naruto apenas se ponía serio.

Y en cuestión de minutos Sasuke vio como Orochimaru fue derrotado de la manera mas humillante y en menos tiempo de lo que creía posible, Naruto siempre lo sorprendía, por algo lo consideraban el ninja numero uno de las sorpresas.

'_Maldición Naruto se ha convertido en un oponente muy fuerte, no podré contra el, tendré que permanecer oculto'_ Pensaba Sasuke lleno de coraje.

Pero Naruto desde el comienzo siempre supo donde estaba Sasuke y se alejaba de el para no lastimarlo, al ver que no iba a salir, decidió hablar con su sensei en voz muy alta.

"Hey, ermitaño pervertido, decías que sabias donde estaba Itachi, ¿Cierto? Pues… descansemos un día y vayamos tras de el" Gritaba Naruto.

'_Este chico…se que es fuerte pero a este paso solo conseguirá que lo maten' _Pensaba su sensei.

"Por supuesto mocoso, ¿no pensabas ir contra el cuando acabas de pelear contra el cuarto **_y_ **con Orochimaru, cierto? Sabes que aunque no estés cansado hay que descansar Naru-chan" Decía el ermitaño.

'_¿Naru-chan? ¿Desde cuando el viejo le habla con tanto cariño a Naruto? No me diganque ellos dos…'_ Pensaba Sasuke, quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, dos años lo habían dejado muy atrás.

"¡Hey! ¿En que habíamos quedado ermitaño pervertido? Si aprendía todo lo que se ahora no me llamarías de esa forma ermitaño pervertido" Se quejaba Naruto, puesto que sabía que Sasuke seguía escuchando y le daba pena que supiera que el ermitaño le llamaba Naru-chan.

"Cierto, lo siento Naruto" Decía el ermitaño mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca y pedía disculpas.

'_¿Alguien como el se disculpa con Naruto? Dios… ¿Qué habrá hecho para lograr eso?' _Pensaba Sasuke quien seguía de cerca de ellos para ver de que mas se había perdido.

Naruto, consiente de que Sasuke los seguía iba mas lento de lo normal.

Su sensei sabía que algo planeaba su alumno, pero no lo descubría por completo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron a una posada, se alojaron y descansaron lo que pudieron antes de ir en busca de Itachi, quien seguramente ya sabía que Orochimaru había sido derrotado.

"Me alegro de ver que eres ahora un joven tan fuerte Naruto, has superado mis expectativas" Le decía Jiraiya a Naruto, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Tsunade: _Dejare que se convierta en el sexto Hokage_.

Sasuke seguía escuchando todo, sabía que Jiraiya no exageraba pues lo había visto con sus propios ojos, y sabia también que las posibilidades de que Naruto venciera a su hermano Itachi eran enormes, ahora ambos posiblemente tuvieran el mismo poder.

Al día siguiente, Jiraiya y Naruto despertaron muy temprano, de hecho el sol aun no salía por completo, tenia que ser alrededor de las cuatro y media cuando salieron de la posada en la que se alojaron y caminaron rumbo a la villa oculta de la arena, la ciudad natal de Gaara.

Naruto estaba ansioso, sabia que Sasuke los estaba siguiendo, sabia también que muy probablemente el tratara de atacar a su hermano, pero seguramente lo haría después de ver como combatía Naruto.

No paso mucho tiempo para encontrar a Itachi Uchiha, el estaba parado como siempre, con una cara que no mostraba sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo, ahora no tenia a Kisame a su lado, al parecer había muerto en una emboscada que le tendieron los ANBU a el y a Itachi, logrando sobrevivir Itachi al sacrificar a Kisame, cosa que no parecía importarle mucho.

"Los estaba esperando, Jiraiya, Naruto" Decía Itachi con vos seria y serena.

"Vaya, pues gracias por esperarnos" Decía con sarcasmo Jiraiya.

"He venido a patearte el trasero, en pocas palabras, he venido a vencerte, espero estés listo, Uchicha Itachi" Desafiaba Naruto al hermano de Sasuke.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, el tonto de Naruto se iba a enfrentar al Sharingan de su hermano, el cual puede crear ilusiones muy reales e incluso ocasionar la muerte, obviamente a los ojos de Sasuke Naruto no estaba a su nivel.

Y la pelea empezó.

Naruto empezó lanzando Kunais y estrellas, mientras Itachi los repelía con un solo Kunai, observando atentamente los movimientos de su enemigo.

Al ver un momento en el que bajo la guardia, lanzo un Kunai directo al hombro derecho de Naruto, el cual, debido a la precisión de Itachi pudo haberlo dejado con un brazo inservible, pero Naruto al ver esa herida solo sonrió.

Busco el momento oportuno y se oculto en la copa de un árbol, para así poder curar esa grave herida como Tsunade le había enseñado tan poco tiempo atrás, logrando una recuperación muy rápida, sin gastar el chakra de Kyuubi.

Sasuke no podía ni ver las sombras de los movimientos tan rápidos que hacían, escuchaba el sonido de metal chocando pero no veía a nadie, la velocidad de ambos era increíble.

Jiraiya mientras tanto estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, puesto que el a diferencia de Sasuke podía ver más o menos la pelea, puesto que la velocidad de ambos era enorme.

Estaban en condiciones iguales, Itachi por un lado estaba cansado de ver a traves de los planes de Naruto y Naruto por la curación que hizo minutos atrás, aunque el aun se podia recuperar.

Al poco tiempo, la velocidad de la pelea disminuyo, haciendo notar que las fuerzas de ambos estaban bajando al mismo tiempo y que posiblemente la pelea no fuera muy extensa.

Sasuke y el ermitaño notaron que la pelea de Naruto duraba más que la que había tenido con Orochimaru. Sabían que esto no podía prolongarse por más tiempo, Naruto se tendía que dar prisa mientras aun tuviera oportunidad.

"Antes de derrotarte, déjame hacerte una pregunta" Decía Naruto, con voz entrecortada debido al ejercicio tan agotador que es una pelea.

"Seguro, lo mereces por hacer que esta pelea sea entretenida, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" Decía Itachi con cierta ironía en su voz, aunque al igual que Naruto, demostraba cierto cansancio.

"¿Por qué mataste a tu clan?" Pregunto Naruto a sabiendas de que Sasuke seguramente buscaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Porque eran un obstáculo, la verdadera fuerza del poder del Sharingan, de la línea de sangre de los Uchiha , solo se puede conseguir al exterminar a los demás que poseen ese don, fue por eso que solo uno sobrevivió, puesto que Sasuke aun no lo poseía le permitir vivir" Contestaba secamente Itachi.

Una rabia ciega se apodero de Naruto, quien no podia creer los extremos que busca la gente para conseguir poder.

"¿Nunca te preocupaste por tu hermanito, por Sasuke? Preguntaba Naruto, mientras su mirada era cubierta por su cabello.

"La verdad, no, era tan solo una molestia, un bulto que solo repetía '_hermano enseña esto, hermano juguemos_' y que para variar era débil" Contestaba Uchicha Itachi

"Grrr" Fue el leve gruñido que salio de la boca de Naruto, su pose había cambiado, estaba casi en cuatro patas y un chakra rojo junto con un aura demoníaca apareció a su alrededor.

Itachi sabía que pronto el Kyuubi tomaría control sobre Naruto, lo que desconocía es que Naruto solo aparentaba que Kyuubi tomaría control, la verdad es que estando en esa pose, el chakra de Kyubi y de Naruto se combinaban a velocidad increíble, haciendo que las estimaciones de poder de Itachi se fueran al drenaje.

"¿Y a ti que te importa lo que piense de Sasuke? ¿El que es para ti?" Pregunto de la nada Itachi.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto quien casi pierde el control sobre le chakra que había logrado controlar reuniendo el suyo y de Kyuubi.

"Es sencillo, yo no conocí el cariño de una familia, las personas de Konoha me odian por ser el contenedor de Kyuubi, solo tengo unos pocos amigos y eso porque ellos desconocen que soy el contenedor de Kyuubi, uno de mis mas importantes amigos y al que mas quiero es Sasuke, por eso fui con Orochimaru y lo vencí, ahora me faltas tu, aquella persona que a pesar de que tuviste lo que yo carecí, lo desechaste como vil basura, lo que a creado una debilidad enorme en ti" Decía Naruto a Itachi.

Sasuke al escuchar la 'platica' de Naruto y de su hermano se sintió conmovido por la lealtad y confianza que Naruto le tenia. A cualquier precio tenia que detener esa pelea.

Jiraiya logro ver a Sasuke y lo detuvo a tiempo antes de que Itachi viera a su hermano y lo intentara matar.

Al poco tiempo le contó el porque Naruto hacia todo eso, lo hacia porque de esa manera Naruto creía que podía ayudar a Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentía culpable por todos los líos en los que el rubio se metía por su causa, y ahora era su turno de ayudarlo.

Jiraiya al ver la determinación de Sasuke decidió proporcionarle su ayuda para que Naruto logre la victoria.

Jiraiya había creado una distracción con el gran jefe rana, mientras que Sasuke preparaba el Chidori, al mismo tiempo que Naruto liberaba todo el chakra de Kyuubi para aprisionar a Itachi contra una pared de piedra para que el ataque de Sasuke funcionara bien.

Al reunir todos los esfuerzos se logro derrotar a Itachi, quien no esperaba que Naruto y Sasuke mejoraran tanto en tan poco tiempo.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**De regreso en Konoha**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke y los demás chicos iban a una ceremonia que iba a celebrar la quinta Hokage, Tsunade.

Nadie sabía el motivo de la ceremonia, todos fueron para averiguar de que se trataba, y lo que les esperaba los sorprendió demasiado.

El motivo de la ceremonia era para nombrar al sexto Hokage.

Tsunade dio un conmovedor discurso que hablaba de Konoha, su familia, amigos, hermanos, y por ultimo el deseo de un joven por convertirse en el quinto Hokage. Sabía que desde que Tsunade ocupo el puesto de Quinto Hokage no podía Naruto ocupar el puesto antes mencionado, así que en breves y sencillas palabras, ella le ofreció a Naruto el puesto de su sucesor, el del Sexto Hokage.

Sin palabras Naruto solo pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente, no podía creer lo que la anciana le decía, seguro era un sueño.

Hasta que escucho una voz a su lado, era la voz de Sasuke, quien con gran cariño en su voz le murmuraba: "Este, es el destino que no se pudo cambiar, este en pocas palabras es tu sueño, el cual se logro por la determinación que pusiste en ayudar a la villa, y sobre todo, a este tonto amigo tuyo que por poco sigue los pasos de su hermano mayor, por eso, Naruto. Gracias."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este fic, el cual, es el mas largo que he hecho, y mas, cuando la serie es de ninjas, por eso, espero que las escenas de peleas no hayan quedado tan mal, por cierto, he visto otros fics pero no ubico a un personaje llamado "Sai" alguien lo/la conoce??**_

_**Este fic va para la persona que me envicio con la serie XD**_

_**Jojojojo y un detalle mas, las escenas de peleas no se me dan muy bien, perdonen los errores que puedan haber n.n**_

_**----Senko---**_


End file.
